


Entertainment, My Dear

by SkartoArgento



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Fight Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkartoArgento/pseuds/SkartoArgento
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his search for the knife, Jason is waylaid by Buck and invited to play a far more dangerous game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entertainment, My Dear

“I don’t have time to play games.”

The stone wall of the ruins felt like sandpaper against Jason’s back. Vines hung low over the entrance and cast long lines of shadow on the ground. Buck paced in front of him, the tip of his gun pressed into the palm of his hand. He looked almost bored.

“You have time for what I say you have. Forget about my bleedin’ knife for a second, would you? I’ve been after it for a while, I can wait a bit longer. And this… well, this shouldn’t take too long.”

“What do you want?”

The gun came up, flipped over in Buck’s hand and then was slipped back down the back of his pants. He took his knife from its sheathe, pointed it at Jason. “Maybe I’m getting a bit bored of being a fucking spectator while you flit around like some fairy, chasing tigers or whatever the fuck it is you do. You’re the most interesting thing to happen to this arse-backward place in a long time.”

Jason frowned, kept his eye on Buck’s knife. “Are you saying you’ll help me?”

Buck rubbed at his forehead, gestured to the yawning darkness a little further in. “No, no. You fucking having a laugh, mate? You’d have to be mad to go in there. No, what I’m suggesting is a little more…” He looked through the vines, seemed to gaze off into the distance. “Extra-curricular.”

“Look, stop playing fucking games, just tell me what you want!”

A smile was his answer. Buck stepped forward, and Jason felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

_We’re all mad here._

“You seem like the kind of guy who can appreciate the art of a good fight. Bet you did some before you came here, eh? What was it, boxing, wrestling -?”

“Kickboxing.” For four months. Then he’d gotten bored. Again.

“Very nice.” Buck’s eyes travelled down Jason’s body like greasy hands. “Bet you were good at it.”

“So what, you want a fight?”

Buck touched his nose with one finger. “Bingo.”

Jason ran a hand through his hair. “Are you kidding? This has got to be the worst time to –”

“Think about it this way, Jase.” Buck leaned in closer. Jason could see the light flecks in his eyes, smelled animal and blood on his breath. He pressed back against the wall. “The more time I spend with you, the longer Keith can have a bit of a rest. And trust me, he needs his rest.”

Jason gritted his teeth. Fuck. Sick fuck. Maybe he could slide his own knife into Buck’s throat during this stupid little fight. He began to take it out, but was stopped by Buck’s hand pinning his to the wall. “No weapons, Jase.” The hand tightened around his wrist. “We’re not here to kill each other. Not yet. If I kill you, I don’t get my knife. If you kill me, you’ll never see darling Keith again. So play my game, yeah?”

“So it’s a pointless fight.”

The hand let him go. “Not quite. Apart from fun, we’ll have a wager. If you win, you get whatever you want.” Jason opened his mouth. “ _Apart from Keith,_ Jason. Jesus. Use that fucking rock you call a brain. Got a bit of cash on me. My knife. My gun. Fuck, if you win, you can even have my clothes.”

“And let me guess, if you win, you get whatever you want.”

Buck’s smile could have shamed the Cheshire cat. “Exactly, mate.”

“But-”

“Just think of it like this. Law of the jungle.” Buck’s voice dipped, turned so serious that the hairs on Jason’s arms decided they’d join in and stand up. “If you lose, you will have deserved to lose. And you’ll deserve everything you get. Everything I do to you. Because you’ll have been weaker.”

Okay. He definitely couldn’t let Buck win.

“Right, shall we get started, then?” Buck held out his hand, and Jason paused. Looked straight in Buck’s eye and then shook his hand. He wasn’t weaker.

“Any rules?”

“No biting. No hair pulling. First one to be pinned for ten seconds loses. Good?”

“Fine.” Ten seconds. He could break a hold in ten seconds. Jason copied Buck, laid his guns and knife down on the ground. Buck took off his shirt, and Jason hesitated for a moment before doing the same. It was logical – grabbing a shirt and using it to bind or take down the wearer could be a massive advantage to an opponent in a fight – but he didn’t like the way Buck stared.

“Bet your bed doesn’t stay empty for very long, eh?”

He felt the heat rise in his face. “You haven’t won yet.”

Buck laughed. “Just because I’m not out of the starting gate doesn’t mean I can’t admire the bloody trophy.”

“I’m not your _trophy_.”

Buck’s eyes narrowed, even as he smiled. “Yeah? Well, we’ll see about that, won’t we?”

For a moment, neither of them moved. Jason took the opportunity to form a strategy. Buck had maybe a twenty pound, three inch advantage over him, and the solid build that came with age and experience. Jason had never seen him fight before. Then again, Buck had never seen Jason fight either.

“Come on, Snow White,” said Buck, his eyes dark and his voice deep. Excited. Disgust rose inside Jason, along with his own excitement. Law of the jungle, indeed. Bastard had got that right.

Buck was a blur. A furious flash of skin and hair barrelling towards him. Jason didn’t even try to dodge. He braced with his legs, met Buck head on, arms tangling against each other, foreheads pressed together. Buck twisted, tried to throw him to the floor, but Jason caught the momentum, kept his feet on the ground. Something wet drew a path across his cheek. He flinched away before he could stop himself. Buck’s hands shoved at his shoulders, nearly pushed him over.

_Fucking idiot!_

No matter how much Buck tried to play with him, he shouldn’t forget that they were in a fucking _fight._ He couldn’t afford to flinch or look away, even for a second.

Buck watched him, his own breath even compared to Jason’s panting. “You taste good, Snow White,” he said, and licked the back of his hand. “Like fucking cookies and cream. Want to see what I taste like?”

Jason snarled in answer. He dodged the hand that reached out to grab him, and punched Buck in the side of the head. Wrong angle, all it did was daze him. Jason drove his shoulder into Buck’s chest, tried to push him onto his back. A hand yanked his hair, pulled him close. He caught a glimpse of one of Buck’s eyes, intense and mad, before a mouth covered his, kissed him deep and hard.

He made a tiny noise. A whimper. Sounded too much like he fucking _wanted_ it-

His fist drove into Buck’s stomach, and Buck detached himself with a wheeze. He fell to his knees, tried to drag air into his lungs. Jason hooked an arm around his chest, pushed him onto his back while Buck still struggled for breath. He straddled him. “One –”

Buck exploded into motion, pushed him, tried to flip him. One of Jason’s feet found the floor, braced himself and caught Buck as his body hit him. Jason rammed against him, sent him back a few feet.

They broke apart. Buck’s nose was bleeding, and Jason was pretty sure he was going to have several nice bruises on his face in a few hours. Buck panted, wiped at his nose with a hand. Good.

“Give up yet?” Jason said. The adrenaline was rushing, fucking rushing like a god damn river. He knew without looking down that he was hard, and he knew by looking that Buck was in the same state. Buck bared his teeth, growled low in his throat like a tiger. Lust broke, tangled with the hate, confused. Jason was the one to smile this time. “Come on then, _Bambi._ ”

If he won, he wasn’t going to take Buck’s money, or his knife, or his gun. They were both fighting for the same thing now.

He grabbed Buck, drove him to the floor again. The whole world turned into a mix of skin, sweat, of Buck’s beard scraping his neck, of hands exploring his stomach. Law of the jungle. Kill or be killed. Fuck or be fucked.

Buck’s fist caught him in the jaw. Pain exploded up into Jason’s skull, and the world turned fuzzy. As he tried to force himself to focus, something caught around his arm, rolled him over onto his front. Something else rubbed against his hips, and in his ears he caught the wisp of a voice: _God, Jase, best fucking ride I’ve had in a long time, you nearly had me there._

He struggled, but on his stomach it was harder to flip over. Hands grabbed his wrists, pinned him to the floor. A breathy groan from above him. _“One._ ”

Oh, shit.

He bucked up with his hips. Buck inhaled hard against his ear. _“Oh, fuck yes, Jase, but that’s still two.”_

He turned into a crocodile, tried to roll over and over, turned into a snake, tried to wriggle out from underneath Buck. Teeth seized the back of his neck. A body crushed his to the floor. From behind him came a muffled _“Three”._

What else could he do? His fingers scrabbled for a rock, anything, but all they found was the stone floor. Buck growled into his neck, and Jason felt it shiver through his body. Hips pressed against his buttocks, ground his erection into the floor.

He squirmed again, and Buck made a little _tsk_ noise. “Easy, Jason, easy,” he said, like he was trying to tame a horse rather than convince Jason to stop fighting. “I’ll make it good for you, yeah?”

He was not weak.

Buck tasted his pulse, nipped down the back of his neck. Jason tried to think of Liza, of Keith, but all that came up was a big blank with the words ‘law of the jungle’ written in blood.

“Nine, Jason.”

He cried out, struggled harder, thrashed like a madman. Above him, Buck moaned. The last second seemed to last forever.

“Ten,” Buck said at last. “ _Ten_ , Jase.”

Relief and agony wove into each other. He slumped, the side of his face against the cool stone, tried to slow his breathing. Behind him, he felt Buck’s panting wash over his shoulders. Then Jason was flipped onto his back. It felt nice, the cold against his skin, and he could have laid there for a while had Buck not loomed over him and kissed him again. Buck had won, but it still stung to lie there and open his mouth to an invading tongue. Not physically unpleasant, though.

A hand yanked at his belt, then his button, then his zipper. His pants were slipped off, and in a daze of arousal he removed his own shoes and socks. Hands played across his chest, fingers slid against his nipples. He made a helpless sound, arched up.

“Now this is what I’m talking about, Jase.” Buck’s lips touched his. “You put on a good show. Best I’ve seen so far. But we’re in the final act now. Don’t disappoint us, eh?”

“Shut up.” The words seethed from between Jason’s teeth. “Just… hurry up.”

“Ahh, did you forget who won? I want to take my time a bit. Keith’ll thank you, I’m sure.”

Under Buck’s fingers, Jason’s boxers slid past his hips and over his ass. Buck threw them into some dark corner, and just as Jason started wondered how the _hell_ he was going to keep track of all his clothes, Buck’s tongue curved along his inner thigh. Jason bit the back of his own hand to muffle the _‘fuck!’_ that wanted to come out. His cock twitched against his stomach. Buck chuckled, and Jason felt the hairs of his beard scrape across his skin.

“See, normally  I’d have you on your hands and knees.” Buck rested between his legs, tugged his pants down just far enough to expose himself. “But Jason Brody? Snow-fucking-White? Vaas’ bloody Achilles heel? No chance.”

Jason gritted his teeth to stop himself from saying ‘shut up’ again. Let Buck gloat away. He’d fuck him, then Jason would get him his knife, he’d let Keith go, and then Jason could deal with the motherfucker.

That was the plan, anyway.

Buck spat into his hand. The first nudge of fingers between Jason’s buttocks made him hiss, and Buck smirked down at him. “Be as loud as you like, Jason, I don’t mind.”

Jason caught his tongue between his teeth, glared back up at Buck. No, he’d stay fucking mouse-quiet.

Buck’s other hand touched the side of Jason’s face, even as his fingers slipped inside him. “Still so fucking stubborn, even after you’ve been beaten. Is that why he wants you back so bad, hm? Vaas wants to break you himself?”

He turned his head to the side, kept his mouth shut. Buck’s fingers twisted, curled, and Jason let a moan escape him as a silent rush of air. His cock gave another twitch. Buck wrapped his hand around it, and this time a whisper of noise broke through, a tiny mewl. Fingertips pressed into his shaft, and Buck rubbed his thumb over the head. “You’ve done this before,” he said, voice quiet. Jason choked back a laugh of his own.

“What, had unprotected sex with a crazy fucker in a jungle? Oh yeah, every fucking weekend – ”

Those fingers dug in, hard, and a cry of pain burst from his mouth. Buck crawled over him, and his lips brushed Jason’s ear. “You know damn well what I mean. Who was it, was it Keith? No, no, of course not. Keith didn’t seem the type. Whoever it was, I bet they fucked you _hard_ , didn’t they, baby?”

Jason’s body snapped up, and he snarled. “Don’t call me that!”

The fingers were yanked out of his ass, and before he had time to draw in a breath, Buck was pressing something else against him. “I’ll call you whatever the fuck I like, _sweetheart._ ”

Deep breaths. Jason hooked his legs over Buck’s hips, ignored the ‘good boy’ that followed. Tried to remember what he’d done with Richard at that crappy party. Fucking Richard, with his fucking flirting, his fucking ‘let me get you another drink’, until one of those drinks had ended up spilled next to a bed, and Jason had ended up on his back with Richard inside him. His cheeks felt hot, and had nothing to do with the cock being pushed into him. Buck had been right. He had been fucked hard, and he had loved it.

Buck moaned, thrust into him all the way. Jason’s fingers found the skin of Buck’s shoulders, dug in until he was sure he could feel blood. A bruising ache started, beat in time to his pulse. Had it hurt when Richard had fucked him? He couldn’t remember. Jesus, they’d had so much to drink.

Buck kissed him again, and this time he responded, licked over the tongue that bullied its way into his mouth. Hips pulled back, then slammed against him. He broke the kiss to give a breathless whine, and then Buck’s teeth were against Jason’s throat. His windpipe was between them as they clenched. Fear rose inside him, but his cock throbbed, rubbed against Buck’s palm.

This was mad. Completely crazy.

He tilted his head back. Let Buck have more of his neck. Those teeth nipped, gave little bursts of pain that felt good.

His fingers found Buck’s hair, clenched against his scalp. He wanted it to stop. He wanted more. Buck thrust harder, and the hand on Jason’s cock slid up and down, up and down.

So fucking mad.

He pushed back against Buck, a tiny word on his lips. Buck stopped moving, stared down at him. “What was that, Jase?”

No, no, he couldn’t stop now. Fuck him.

Jason tried to roll his hips, but Buck held him still. “Say it again.”

He gave a frustrated whimper, dragged his nails across Buck’s skin.

“Jason?”

“Please!” He wished to God he wasn’t fucking saying this. “I said please, okay?”

“Please what?”

He growled, spat out the words. “Please. Fuck me. Hard.”

Buck smiled. Won again. God, Jason wanted to punch him.

“Good boy.”

The thrusts rocked him. No more messing with his neck, Buck drove into Jason like the world was collapsing around them. Jason’s spine bent him off the floor, and he couldn’t keep up with the noises he was making. No more pretence of being quiet.

His nails in Buck’s back again. Tore down. A roar in his left ear almost deafened him. Those thrusts bruised, hurt like he hurt Buck. Felt good.

Tight, everything was suddenly too tight. Too much. The hand around him, the cock in him, Buck’s face, his eyes watching him, the stone against Jason’s back –

 _“Please_ ,” he said again, _“I’m close, please, please.”_

Buck groaned a reply, leaned back, moved his hand faster.

The tension snapped. Jason cried out. His body trembled, and he squeezed his eyes shut as he came in Buck’s hand. The tightness drained, and warmth hit his skin. He dragged in a breath, rode out his orgasm with lights bursting behind his eyelids.

 _“Fuck yes,”_ he heard through the haze. The hand left him, but the thrusts didn’t stop. He cracked his eyes open to see Buck lean against him, then felt lips against his shoulder.

The post-climax pleasure evaporated in a blast of pain. He cried out again, shoved at Buck. Fucker was _biting-_

Buck growled, so savage that Jason stopped. Now the thrusts fucking hurt, not the good kind of hurt. The teeth in his shoulder burned, and all he could think was how fucking blunt human teeth actually were.

He whimpered, felt Buck tense against him. The thrusts stopped. A few more grunts in his ear, and then the teeth left his shoulder. Pain stung the wound. He tried to turn his head to look, but Buck’s hand stopped him, grabbed his jaw. He tasted blood as Buck kissed him again.

Buck withdrew, stood up. How the hell could he do that so quickly? Jason panted, touched his shoulder. _Ow._ His fingers came away bloody. He shut his eyes again, felt the air dry the sweat on his skin.

A flash.

He opened his eyes to see another flash. Jason blinked, saw the phone in Buck’s hand. Oh, hell _no_ –

“You… fucking bastard!”

Buck smiled at him, winked. “Just a couple for the wank bank, Jase.”

He stood up, nearly fell back down. Ow, ow, _fuck_.

“God, that was nice.” Buck held the phone between his teeth as he slid his pants back on. “Better than Keith, anyway. Can you believe he doesn’t even try to enjoy it?”

Jason pressed his lips together, found his shirt and put it on.

“I mean, it’s not like I don’t try…” Buck leaned against the wall, fished something from his back pocket. From that distance, Jason couldn’t tell if it was a cigarette or a spliff. A lighter appeared in Buck’s fingers and he lit up, took a deep drag, then held it out to Jason. “Want some of this?”

His underwear next, then his pants, every movement of his arm causing the wound to ache anew. He was pulling on his socks when he heard Buck walk towards him. Jason frowned, looked up. Buck was staring down, his eyebrows raised. “Don’t you have something to go get for me?”

“You see me putting on my fucking clothes, right?” Jason stood up, winced at the pain that shot up his back.

“Sadly, yeah.” Buck turned back to his phone, and Jason heard the little bleeps. “God, your face in this one… just wait ‘til I show Keith how it’s really done.”

“Shut up.” He found his shoes, managed to pull them on with one hand. “I’ll get your fucking knife. Just don’t hurt him anymore.”

“Nah, he’ll be fine. But you’d better hurry up, all right?”

Jason picked up his knife and guns, turned back to Buck. “I said I’ll get it.”

“Attaboy. I know you won’t let me down. Go on then,” he said, and took another drag, “bugger off.”

Jason took a deep breath, glared at Buck. A smirk and another wink replied.

He switched on his torch, walked into the ruins.

He wasn’t weak. He’d kill Buck. Take Keith back. Deal with Vaas. Save everyone.

From behind him, echoing off the walls, came Buck’s voice.

“Good luck, Jason. Good game!”

Fuck that guy.


End file.
